Avenger
by ArtisansMuse
Summary: Tears fell, how could they not? Naurto was dead, and who else but by the hands of Sasuke? Had she known that this would happen, she would have never let the Sasuke leave the village, it was her fault, and she planned to atone, how? By becoming an Avenger


Disclaimer: Here's a little thin about me, I don't own characters I just take them and twist them to my enjoyment!

Chapter 1

Green eyes watched the scenery she refused to cry, Naruto wouldn't have wanted it to be this way. She stood by the memorial looking at his name etched upon the surface, he had been the best, and she could only speculate how he fell in battle with Sasuke. She knew that he would have wanted her to forgive Sasuke, he would have said that Sasuke was just confused, but how could he be confused enough to put chidori right through Naruto's chest? The loss of someone so detrimental to her life, killed her a little every time she saw his name engraved upon the stone, to think Naruto had been the Hokage for only a year, and then he had met his untimely demise, Danzo must be celebrating, she thought wryly.

Too bad that it would be announced soon that she would take his place as candidate for the Hokage seat, something she never wanted in the first place. Beside her Kakashi appeared, he was the only thing she had left of her old life, together they stood silently looking at the stone memorial, a reminder of all they had lost. "Any new information?" she asked, patiently, "None." She felt herself wilt a bit, but she nodded understanding. She was on a mission to finish what Naruto had failed to do, take down Sasuke. When his very name was mentioned a myriad of emotions washed over her, pain, grief, nostalgia, thinking about him was equivalent to twisting a knife in her chest, it was a scar she would bear forever, but she knew unlike Naruto she wouldn't hesitate to lay the final blow.

"Sakura." Kakashi laid a consoling hand on her shoulder and she touched it gently, looking down at Naruto's grave, although her friend was now released of the curse the Kyuubi held, she missed him, she wanted him back, not only her but it seemed that the entire village died just a little at the announcement of his death. The only thing that had remained of him was the child that he and Hinata had, Sakura knew that the child would have many questions of his father, and Sakura could only hope to answer them. There was so much to say about Naruto, but to know him you had experience him, he wasn't someone you could easily sum up in words, "I know, Kakashi, but still." Kakashi squeezed her shoulder, "I understand." She knew he did, there was no contest about that, he would know how she felt he had last two pupils, and so many other comrades, it was the fate of a ninja to face these sorts of pains, but she could still feel the crushing guilt, the guilt that she was still alive.

She looked at the setting sun, she had a plan in place, what she was about to do was equivalent to a suicide mission, then again she didn't plan on surviving, all she could think about was killing Sasuke, and in order to do that, she would have to get close to the object, or should she say person that he wanted to kill the most, the person none other than Uchiha Itachi. She had read the reports on him, how he had been commanded to kill the Uchiha, clan, how he had the help of Uchiha Madara, the fact that he was innocent though, changed nothing, she hated him just as the day she had heard of him, and she hated Sasuke, for the unforgivable deed he had done.

It would be a long mission, one that would take her years to accomplish, but what did she care? All of her friends, were either together or married, she had no one to turn too, she was someone would could be cut off along with the rest of team seven. All that she had been, happy, loving, all of it died along with Naruto, of course she only held platonic love for him, never romantically inclined. That had been Hinata's place, always and forever, with him went her mercy, her smiles, he was the symbol of her world falling apart. Although Kakashi never told her, she knew that he too would leave her, she could see the incurable sickness that invaded his body and made him weaker and weaker by the day, she knew it wouldn't be long until she was called to his funeral as well.

Just as she had when her parents had died in the line of duty, attacked by sound nin. She could see the world closing in on her, and she knew that she was barely breaking the surface, as she drowned in grief. She battled it, as best she could, the roaring feelings that she kept an air tight lid on, she refused to cry, if she was to face Sasuke she must keep her emotions locked tight use it as fodder for the fire she was about to ignite, even if it meant her own destruction. Sakura hugged her sensei, picking up her bag, it was time for her to leave, "I'll come back." She promised him, she owed him at least that much, so many of his student he had seen leave, and never come back. "Thanks." He didn't show his grief but she could feel it, it made her hug him all the tighter, "Hang on until then." Kakashi held onto her, she could feel the disease eat away at his body, carefully she inserted a bit off her chakra into him to fend it away in his body freezing it in its place.

"I will." With those few words she slipped on her ANBU mask and disappeared, ready to end it all. If she wanted to find Sasuke the quickest way was to make contact with the Akatsuki, and stick herself as close as possible to Uchiha Itachi, as it was she already had contacts in the Akatsuki, killing Sasori had its benefits, the Akatsuki not long after approached her with a job offer and she had left with no answer, she was merely seeing if it was still open. With the sign they had given her it wouldn't be hard to catch their attention once more. Although it would make her look like an enemy for a while, Sakura was sure that Konoha would accept her back, slipping through a hole in the gate, as swiftly as the wind, she ran through the familiar forests of Konoha, never looking back. There was a chance on this mission that she wouldn't survive and even so she was determined to carry it through.

Sasuke was a threat to the village, and she was its protector. Not only that but her tolerance for him an run out, he was a monster, she and Naruto had let him to continue to live that way, now it was time for her to kill her mistake. She would suffer for his death just as she had suffered from Naruto's he had died protecting her, the idiot, she had a slash down her back, of which the scar she kept to remind her why her friend had fallen. Sasuke charged at her with a chidori, thinking he could take the blow, Naruto jumped in front of her at the very last second, never thinking that he could die. Never thinking that he might leave a child without a father to love and cherish, the idiot, had tried to save her, when he was the one who had everything to live for.

Even now, Sasuke could remember the crushing guilt she had felt when she arrived at Hinata's doorstep, and informed her that Naruto wouldn't come back. The pain she felt when she told the quiet woman why he had fallen, the tears she cried in apology for something Sakura could never atone for. If only Sakura hadn't wasted all of her chakra reviving the village they had been sent to help, if only Sakura had stayed to rest up and regain it back. If only Sakura didn't choose that one moment to look up and meet the red eyes of an Uchiha bent on killing. If only Naruto would have left Sasuke and his group well enough alone. Sakura had done so much harm, and for what? A wayward friend who refused to come home? A self proclaimed 'avenger'. Well if that was how Sasuke would play it, she could do it too, and this time he was her target. She was stronger now, she had far surpassed Tsunade, in both medic qualities and genjutsu. Sakura knew she could get stronger, with the help of the Akatsuki, and the help of the brother whose life, Sasuke was so desperately trying to extinguish.

Pausing Sakura, looked for her goal, the flower of the Akatsuki. Among the prestigious organization, there was a member so in tuned with nature that he could communicate through the plant and trees. Green eyes looked through her ANBU mask remembering the very words, the Akatsuki had said if she were to ever consider their offer. _'Go to the highest plateau of Fuji-san when the sun sinks low to set, there you'll find the flower of the Akatsuki waiting, its red petals splayed to the setting sun, as is slowly turns color, its stems and leaves black and white like our coats. You merely have to whisper your desires and we shall be there.'_ In the middle of the vast rock surface, she spotted the beautiful bloom sprout from the ground as the sun began its descent.

Gently she took off her mask and approached it easily, it wouldn't attack her, and they needed her just as she needed them. Gloves hands flipped the waist long French braid back as she knelt to the flower. Gently she cupped the flowers in her hands and whispered, "I ask for the Akatsuki, in hopes that a certain job offer was still open. So, says I, Haruno Sakura" Letting the flowers go they blew in the wind, as if to carry her message. Mask held at her side Sakura stood, waiting. Not a couple moments later in a poof of smoke she say black cloaks with red clouds, for once she didn't flinch at their presence. To her they were a means to an end, nothing more.

"You called?" came a high and sweet voice of one half of the plant nin. Looking blankly into his yellow eyes she nodded fearlessly taking the hand he offered. If the Akatsuki wanted to kill her, they would have already. **"Then let us go."** Said the other half in a malicious voice, she wasn't afraid of him, she had full confidence that they needed her skills, and they wouldn't get it by killing her. She had made it known that she had placed a seal upon herself only breakable by those who had attended and help her seal away her knowledge, that if she were to die the knowledge would go with her and her body would be wiped blank of all her experiences, her chakra ways would shred themselves beyond recognition and her calluses would reform into soft civilian skin. While you could knock her out the seal forcibly kept out any chakra that tried to probe her body, she had tested it on Neji, and as a result his eyes stung for a week after using just a moment of byakugan, even with her healing.

The moment the plant man by the name of, 'Zetsu' put his other had on her shoulder they were whisked to a different location, and she found herself surrounded by the black and red coated members. She didn't flinch; fear was no longer part of her vocabulary, not when she could heal as easily as she could. "I'm here to join your organization; that is you'll still take me." She scanned the stone perches from which many sat, measuring them they had considerable chakra, but she didn't have anything to fear, Sakura had chakra equal to theirs, the moment the seal was placed on her, any chakra that tired to hurt her, given enough time she could take it and add it to her own reserves. It made her feared among the few ANBU who knew.

She was a weapon of mass destruction, while it chipped away at her humanity, she knew that in order for her to take down the monster she had let live for so many years, the only way to take him down was to become a monster herself and destroy him to the very smallest pieces. Like Sasuke she was desperate to get strong, but unlike him she didn't obtain it through killing, and murder just as the Uchiha clan's levels of sharingan needed. Sakura didn't need to absorb Orochimaru and become one with another to get strong. She would be different, and while she would be a monster, at very least she wouldn't have to lower herself to become one.

Thee she stood, a monster among other monsters, with them she felt somewhat more understood, she couldn't help but give a mysterious smile. "We've been waiting for you to reply to us for a while, Haruno-san." Said the leader, as he sat from the highest pedestal his orange hair an odd contrast to his overall look, so this was the infamous Pein, leader to the organization, but something didn't sit right with her when she looked at him, she couldn't put her finger on it, but he seemed more like a lackey to her. She however, did not voice her opinion. Her time here would serve her not only as a means to get stronger but get a better understanding of the organization when, if she went back to Konoha.

"We accept you gladly into our ranks as well." She bowed appropriately as manners served, "I'm honored, that you've not only waited for me, but accept me gladly, there could be no reassurance better than this. I do, however have a request; I hope that you'll comply with." There was a pregnant pause, she was sure that no one on their first day had the gall to ask for a favor, "State your request." The leader asked, obliterating any trace o surprise from his voice, "Are you aware of the circumstances and reasons for which I am joining the Akatsuki?" she asked, her eyes went to sharingan eyes of Itachi, it was no secret that his eyesight was slowly deteriorating. She looked him over, he was strong, still in his prime, and from every pore her permeated danger, thus strengthening his Uchiha charm, something she had long come to be immune.

"As I recall the kyuubi died, and it has something to do with him." The leader stated as a matter-of-factly. She didn't look back at the leader and continued to look at the mystery that as Itachi the supposed most dangerous man alive. "Yes, well, I'm sure you're all aware of the loyalty we Konoha nin hold for each other, especially the bonds that held us as the second Sannin to live, are you aware that it was Uchiha Sasuke who ended, our Hokage's life?" Shaingan whirled, and she say a flash of emotion appear and disappear in the blink of an eye in the older Uchihas eyes. "What does this have to do with your reason for joining and request?" Pein said patiently, she looked the orange headed man in the eyes. She smiled, one that was so unlike the gentle woman she had been before, the monster within smiled at the monster before her.

"My purpose to joining is simple, getting every chance to extinguish the life that is Uchiha Sasuke, I wish to be partnered up with Itachi if possible, we all know on who's agenda it is to kill his older brother." The man paused considering, "Very well, we shall grant your request, you are to be partnered up with Uchiha Itachi under the conditions that you are fully joined with the Akatsuki. Agreed?" Hr only response was to take the kunai hidden in her sleeve and slash the Konoha band that had been wrapped around her around. With eyes that didn't smile, and with a mouth that did, she looked up at the older Uchiha, "I look forward to working with you." Her voice cold, devoid of any real emotion, the monster within her grinned, happily and laughed at the resounding shivers she had caused across the room. Even the leader, couldn't hold back a flinch, everyone did aside from the void of the man before her, that jumped from the ledge to meet her, "Likewise." He didn't smile, he was emotionless, a classic Uchiha trait. Not even a flinch from him when she stated her intentions toward is brother.

She had read the reports about him, with Naruto's help she was able to investigate the incident that had so greatly affect both of their lives. Only to find, that the Sandaime, and the elders had ordered the attack, so much for the grand Uchiha slaughter. It seemed that this village had let trouble befall itself. Once she had thoroughly investigated these matters and obtained proof, the elders were arrested, and it was stricken from Itachi's record, not that it mattered she doubted the man would go back to Konoha too changed by the years he had been away from it. When he had only been thirteen he was loyal to the village, but when the blame of the massacre fell unto him the Konoha village had unwittingly borne a monster.

How the man survived the pain of slaughter of a loved one, and betrayal, she would never know nor would she try too, everyone had their own circumstances to being here, and they could vocalize their reasons when they wanted, she was no different. He led her through the halls, and she memorized each one till he brought her to a solitary room across from that seemed like his, "You will receive a ring and coat in due time." Nodding she sent chakra into the door, detecting no traps in the room she stepped in, she glanced at the bare walls, and the plain bed, it suited her tastes, it was cold and emotionless just as she was now. The colors that used to excite her, were only subjects now pigments that women used to look prettier, she preferred the black and white ANBU gear she wore no to the red shirts she had worn so long ago. The circle of her family emblem put away, she didn't deserve to wear her families crest, not when she had created a monster of herself.

Everything had a sacrifice. This was her way of compensating. Just how letting go of Sasuke that rainy day had consequently killed Naruto, it was her turn to continue this vicious cycle and end Sasuke. The one mistake she regretted more than life itself. To think that there was actually a time when she loved him, even now the scars that he had ripped into her twelve year old self weren't completely healed, that however wouldn't keep her from plunging the knife into his heart. He had cased too much pain for her, and the rest of Konoha, and like all other criminals he had to pay, and she thought it appropriate that she end him, as the last capable member of team seven. Entering her room and closing the door behind her she sat herself on the window sill, looking into the night sky, remembering everything there was to Sasuke, and the being she was about to end.

He had told her he was an avenger, one out for vengeance of the loved ones that were killed; the man who had made him that way was across the hall from her, and her only ticket to seeing illusive S class criminal again. Well, she was an avenger too now; Sasuke had created that in her, and as for Uchiha Itachi, she figured that he had a duty to help her in this endeavor, both of them had created the monster that was Sasuke, pushing back a loose strand of her pink hair she sighed pulling out the picture the one where team seven was all assembled and whole, it was crinkled due to age and time in her breast pocket. She touched each of their faces tracing the smiles and figures, thinking of happier times, and analyzing what went wrong. Sakura never regretted being in a team with Naruto and Sasuke, a shame she would have to kill off what remained of her past.

By the time this mission was done she knew along with Kakashi that, that as heir last goodbye. She would be left all alone, and in some ways…that was just fine.

New story! Yay I'm on a role! I got this idea…from World Apart Yet so Close the fight scene with Sasuke wanted me to write something well full of vengeance, not only that but I've been on a short fuse lately and martial arts are only adding fuel to the fire. XD Hope you enjoy!


End file.
